


Green Eyes

by MiraculousMelody



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-13 02:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7135100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraculousMelody/pseuds/MiraculousMelody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She knew Alya was right. A month wasn't really all that long. But what if...what if anything happened? What if his father kept him out in this unknown destination longer? What if Adrien liked being out of school, and didn't come back? What if he fell in love with the area and moved out there, and she never saw him again?</p><p>"...what if he meets someone while he's gone?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo this is myself first attempt at writing fanfiction since I was 10, so I'm really sorry for everything. I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, because although I love MariChat, it seems like the most unlikely to happen and I guess I want to try validating it at 2 in the morning?? I don't know  
> I'm not too sure where I'm going with this (or how I'm gonna get to my ending tbh)  
> Well, here's my short little start

When she walked back into class, everyone could see the change in Marinette's attitude. She walked to her seat, ignoring the blond who glanced at her with a concerned expression. As she took her seat, she turned to Alya, who tried to give her a reassuring smile.

"Worst lunch ever," she sighed, hoping that today's lecture would keep her busy.

 

Twenty minutes into class, all Marinette could think about was an empty seat in front of her. She tore out a sheet of paper and wrote, "please tell me this is some sort of cruel joke," before passing it to her left. She didn't have to wait long for the reply.

"If it is, blame Nino." Marinette automatically shot a look towards Nino, her classmate of how many years now? Had he ever been one to lie? 'He was always quiet, those are the ones you have to look out f-'

She shook her head, knowing full well she just needed this to not be real.

 

"He's really leaving?" She asked for the hundredth time between school letting out and her and Alya reaching her bedroom. "You're sure Nino heard him correctly?"

Alya sighed, "Yes, girl! For the umpteenth time, Adrien told Nino, and this is supposed to be really low key, I don't even think I'm supposed to know. If this gets out to the press, their photo shoots, season designs, everything could get leaked and ruin this Gabriel line!"

"I know it could be bad for the company, but how am I supposed to go a month without Adrien? What will class be without a beautiful blond to sta- I mean, uh, how will Nino go on without his best friend? What are we gonna do without Adrien?"

Her slip didn't go unheard, and Alya rolled her eyes and laughed. "Yea, sure, Nino. C'mon girl, it really isn't that long. You've survived up until this year without him."

"But I didn't even know him! What if you left for a month, we only met this year, but you're still my best friend. I'd be lost." She flailed her arms as she talked, hoping to add emphasis.

"Marinette, chill. Watch, he'll be back before you know it!" Alya said with a hopeful smile.

She knew Alya was right. A month wasn't really all that long. But what if...what if anything happened? What if his father kept him out in this unknown destination longer? What if Adrien liked being out of school, and didn't come back? What if he fell in love with the area and moved out there, and she never saw him again?

"...what if he meets someone while he's gone?" She hadn't meant to ask that one out loud, and her shoulders slumped as her friend hugged her.

Alya didn't have anything to say to Marinette. She could lie and say there's no way that'd happen, or she could take this moment to really pressure Marinette to talk to Adrien before she misses her chance, but what kind of friend would she be to bully her into it? So she settled with a soft and caring, "Girl, you worry too much. C'mon, let's go out, see a movie. We haven't had a Friday night without physics homework in weeks."

Marinette was pulled to her feet and lead to her closet to find something cute to wear as she grumbled, "Adrien likes physics."


	2. Fumble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'The love of my life and my best friend, gone for a month, just my not-ladybug luck.'
> 
> She shook off the thought, it sounding a little weird to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna apologize ahead of time, because writing isn't my forte. I had an idea and wanted to roll with it but when it came down to it I feel like this is super awkward and weird sounding and yea. But please enjoy :D
> 
> Last time: Marinette heard from Alya who heard from Nino that Adrien is going on a month long trip for some sort of fashion thing. Damn.

Alya was right, they hadn’t had a weekend without physics homework in months. It was good. That was more free time for Marinette, time she could spend sketching designs, or helping her parents down in the bakery, or swinging through the city fighting akuma and making sure the city was safe.  
Or it would have been, if she stopped think about Adrien and his month-long trip. When she came home Friday night, she checked the Ladyblog, shut her browser, sighed when she saw Adrien on her home screen, and shut the computer off twenty minutes later, finally going to bed. On Saturday, she woke up from a dream where she’d gotten an invitation to Adrien’s upcoming wedding, but couldn’t make it because Paris was being attacked by a 300-foot akumatized hamster that hadn’t got adopted. She spent the afternoon helping her parents in the bakery, piping green and yellow icing onto cupcakes, and couldn’t help but think of Adrien’s luscious locks beautiful green eyes*. At night, she went to meet Chat for patrol, and was surprised when he didn’t show. It was unlike him to miss patrol, but by the time she got home, she was too (emotionally) tired to worry. She fell asleep and repeated her afternoon on Sunday.  
That evening however, panic struck Paris as an Akuma terrorized the park. Soccer Mom, Hawkmoth’s latest victim, was a upset after her sons’ team lost a match, and was about ready to get them into her minivan when the black butterfly sunk into the keys in her right hand. With a quick “Spots On!” Ladybug arrived on the scene first, and was able to dodge all of the sonic screeches and balls that came flying from the air where Soccer Mom floated. She ducked into a close play area after making sure no kids were still in there, and stood on the tallest tower behind a tube slide. A thump on the roof of the tower marked the arrival of a certain cat.  
“My Lady, if you’re here in the tower, does this make me the night in shining armor who gets a kiss for saving you?” Chat said, sliding down from the roof to crouch next to her, as balls bounced off the playset.  
She rolled her eyes, “Ugh, Chat, it’s about time you got here.”  
“Sorry bugaboo, I was a bit busy packing, what’s the situation here?”  
'Packing?' She’d have to ask about that afterwards. “She calls herself Soccer Mom and she thinks her sons’ game was rigged. She tried going after the ref but I think he’s safe as long as we’ve got her attention.”  
“Oh my- this was a little league game wasn’t it?”  
“Aren’t they always?” she asked, as she peered over. “Chat, I think I can make this really simple, but i need you to get high and distract her in about...two seconds.”  
“Two?” He half asked as she gave him a thumbs up and readied to throw herself into and down the tube slide. He shrugged, grabbed the top, and jumped up. Soccer mom saw him and another ball formed in her left hand, she threw it up and kicked it towards Chat Noir as a string wrapped itself around the ring of her keys and pulled. She looked down in awe as Ladybug came sliding beneath her, the keys inching further away. As she dove down for the keys, a ball flew past, barely missing her, and she looked to Chat Noir, who was now coming down in a baseball stance. Soccer mom reacted a second too late, and Ladybug had smashed the car keys before Chat Noir could land on his feet. She caught the black ladybug in her yoyo, and as she released it, Chat Noir caught the falling blonde.  
“Bye bye petite papillon,” she said as the now white butterfly flew off. She turned to find Chat talking to the woman, who was now looking for her boys. She saw them still by the minivan and ran off. Ladybug waited for him to turn around and outstretched her fist. One “bein joué” and a shared fist bump later, Ladybug remembered the “packing” comment. But before she could speak  
“Well My Lady, that was an excellent game plan,” Chat said with a stupid smile.  
He first turned into an open hand, and went palm first into her forehead. “I can’t believe you sometimes,” she said, with a tone too playful to match her disgusted facial expression. Reporters started to invade the park, having missed the short battle and were racing to get an interview with the heroes. “Let’s go,” she said, swinging off and towards the Eiffel Tower.

Once at the top, the two stood for a second, shoulder to shoulder as they watched the sun set. Ladybug had her arm hanging off his shoulder and Chat had his arms crossed, looking at his lady from his peripherals.  
“So,” the two said together. Chat blushed slightly, but Ladybug didn’t see because she turned her head and laughed. She stood silent for a second, seeing if he’d continue.  
“What’s wrong kitty, un chat got your tongue?” She did notice his blush this time, and she stepped away a bit. When he again didn’t reply, she spoke, “So. Packing?” He sighed. Very heavily. 'Had he been holding his breath?' She saw as his ears droop and his body tense slightly. He reached for the back of his neck and for a second, Marinette thought of Adrien, and how she’ll miss him when he leaves.  
“Right…” he said a bit anxiously. “So… I guess I, uh, have to take some vacation time.”  
Ladybug’s shoulders drooped down next, “You too?” she asked, mostly to herself.  
“What?”  
“What. Nothing.” She spoke quickly.  
“Oh.” He scratched the back of his head again. “I kind of have a personal thing to do and i’ll be gone for a little while…”  
She faced him and put a hand on his shoulder. “Don’t worry kitty, I can handle Paris for the week,” she said with a reassuring smile. She felt him tense more under her hand.  
“It’s a little longer than a week…” he said, not wanting to get to the point. Maybe if he didn’t say anything, he wouldn’t have to go, maybe he wouldn’t have to leave his hero duties for a stupid fashion event, and maybe he wouldn’t have to be away from the love of his life.  
“How long are you gonna be gone?” She asked, a small frown on her face.  
Another sigh. “A month or so. Could be longer, but it could be less too,” he said, trying to stay hopeful. The look on Ladybug’s face killed him. She’d gone from slightly concerned to full on disappointment. He didn’t want to do this to his Lady, but he didn’t have a choice, but a small part of him took her response as a sign of love, like she’d miss him. 'If only she loved me the same,' he thought to himself.  
Ladybug didn’t respond. She didn’t know how to, and she knew her partner could read her expressions. 'The love of my life and my best friend, gone for a month, just my not-ladybug luck.'** She shook off the thought, it sounding a little weird to her. She looked at the blond hairs shone slightly with the moon.  
“Well Chat… I can still handle Paris, even if it is for a month.” 'No that sounds like you don’t need him.' “That’s not what I mean, it’s not like in the I don’t need your help, ‘cause we’re partners, but i don’t want you to worry about Paris while you're gone.” 'Why did i fumble.'  
'It’s not Paris I'll be worried about,' he thought, and he hugged her. “I know you can handle it bugaboo.”  
She was about to hug him back when he pulled away, fearing he may have overstepped her boundaries. “I have to get back home, I’m due to leave soon.” He said, standing near the edge of the tower, ready to take off into the night.  
“Take care Chat!” Ladybug said as she waved. He jumped off and she sat down, deciding to stay for a bit longer. She stared at the moon as she thought about Adrien and Chat, but mostly Adrien.  
'I hope Adrien comes to class tomorrow. Maybe Alya, Nino and I can say bye.' 

In the morning, Marinette woke, as was common, to her mother calling up to her, warning her that if she didn’t get moving, she’d be late for school. 'Adrien' was all she could think as she ran up the stairs of her school and through the courtyard. She practically crashed through the door as the bell rang, only to find Nino alone at his table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Drink #unlessyoureaminor  
> **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> Soooo was this awkward? Like the tower scene was kinda supposed to be because of reasons but like over all? And my akuma was so lame and if someone's done it before i'm really sorry like i know i'm not very original but if i took your idea that wasn't my intention it was the only thing i could come up with ;-; The princess thing is gonna come round full circle watch.  
> I think that's it?  
> I probably won't do akumas too often because of my unoriginality (that's probably not a word) but i don't think i'll hve any need for akumas soon? This is probably gonna be a really short story  
> If you like it, please comment, if you don't, please comment and tell me why. Criticism is appreciated.  
> I'm sorry i know my uploads are gonna be weird because I have j.c. and my english professor has me reading and writing essays soooo much and (again) writing isn't a strong point so even when I am thinking about Miraculous (which is often...like, supeeeerrr often) i'm probably doing something stupid and unproductive. Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't start out inspired by Coldplay's "Green Eyes" I just needed a title but it did kinda spark something. Not sure what I'm gonna do.  
> Also I don't know anything about fashion or what could keep adrien away for a whole month so I'm gonna vaguely talk about this HUGE FASHION EVENT that is so crazy it takes a month to prepare for and I just need adrien out of the picture okay? I'm sorry, I know that's lazy but it's like 2 in the morning
> 
> So yea I know this was short and maybe boring and maybe confusing but if you have anything at all to say to me, drop a comment. Thank you :3


End file.
